Vampire Auction
by Plegurl17
Summary: Yes my darlings! I have re-done Vampire Auction! More detail and more twists! Read and find out! A little sample is needed? Oh of cores! "And now everyone! The grand finally to our annual Vampire Auction!" Amu blacked out just as the audience started too applauded and oo and aw at her. Curious? You should be...
1. Chapter 1

Ikuto: Oh so help me god! (Picks up chainsaw)

Amu: Are you fucking serious!? (Slap's forehead and bangs head on table)

Pleg: Glad to see your enthusiasm guys! :D (Gives them a thumps up)

Ikuto: I will be damned if I let you put another piece of shit story on here. (Holds up chainsaw)

Amu: -.-

Pleg: Bring it bitch! (Holds up knife)

*Ikuto and Pleg fight for 25 minutes*

Amu: 0-0

Ikuto: So what's THIS one about? *tiered*

Pleg: I'm …redoing…Vampire Auction? *Breaths heavily*

Ikuto: START FUCKING WRITING NOW! *Gives death glare*

Pleg: See he's excited! (Points at Ikuto while sticking tongue out at Amu)

Ikuto: Fuck yeah I am bitch! I get pussy in this story!

Pleg: Anyways, yes my darlings I am redoing Vampire auction! I know that you guys liked it before, but this version is WAY better… More, how you say it mature in a way.

Ikuto: Ha, you mature?

Pleg: Nope. The story Hun, not me. That would be a miracle… ;)

Ikuto: She don't own shit!

~Vampire Auction~

"Amu!" Turning Amu looked at the person who had just called her name.

"Yes Whyet?" she said in a tad get over with it attitude. Walking in front of her, he put his hands up to stop her from her walk home. Slightly glaring at the younger male, Amu sighed and leaned on her hip. Staring up at the girl that had saved him from being trashed can early, Whyet braced himself.

"Amu Hinamori! Will you please go out with me?!" Stiffing up his body, and closing his eyes tight, Whyet waited for her response.

Amu just blinked at the kid, I mean she barely knew him and plus, he was younger than her. This was going to be easy…

"No" turning and walking around the boy, Amu continued walking down the hill, away from her school. Not looking back Amu continued walking towards her house thinking about why a freshman would have the never to ask her out.

'Where in the hell did he get that idea? Probley from one of the fan girls I have. Damn them'. Turning the corner Amu walked past a big black van, paying no attention to it as she started to put in her headphones.

"Hey girly" turning and looking and the man that just addressed the tom-boy of Senjio Academy 'girly', Amu prepare to deck him.

"Yeah, what do you want" she said with a bored expression on her face and one hand on her hip. The guy gave her a creepy smile and then- Black, everything went pitch black.

**~Around 4 hours later~**

Amu groaned as she rolled over and froze when something cold, wet and very sticky touched her back. Flinching and sitting up quickly, Amu nearly puked at just the sent that surrounded her. Everything was dark, she couldn't see anything, but damn did it smell. I know this is really gross but, it smelled like a girl who was on her period just fucked herself with a dead rotting fish, mixed with the smell of rotting and decay. Isn't that lovely? Holding her hands over her nose and mouth Amu tried her best not to puke.

"Don't breathe threw your noise, you'll get sick". Whipping around back and forth, Amu tried to find the owner of the voice. She heard a giggle from her right and looked over in that direction.

"If you're trying to see me, good luck. No one can see until they turn on the lights". Sighing Amu rolled her eyes even tho no one can see. Looking down Amu tried not to flip out inside. 'Don't flip, don't flip'.

"I know your probley flipping the fuck out on the inside, but you should do it on the outside. They won't choose you if your roughty and bitchy" said the voice that sounded around the age of a 17 year old girl. Getting as close to where the voice was coming from as she could, without touching the icky stuff, Amu moved out her hand and felt a cold, steal bar. Shivering a little, she grabbed onto it and pulled herself over, her legs wouldn't work and they felt really numb.

"W-where am I?" Amu asked hoping for the best witch she knew by the laugh she got in return that she was in hell.

"You'll see" right after the girl said that a bright light filled the room and Amu had to shade her face with her hand to see. She looked down and screamed when she saw that she saw sitting in a big pool of blood, with raw meat all around her. She looked around to see a small steal cage around her that you could only fit in if you're sitting down. Looking through the bars Amu almost cried out in pain at what she saw. Hundreds of dead, alive, and dying girls were in cages around the giant seller like room. Some hanging from the ceiling and some stacked on top of each other. Amu started crying hysterically at the sight, holding her hands over her mouth, trying to silence it.

"Hey" she looked over to her right to see the teenage girl. She was dark tan and she had bright red hair, with bright green eyes.

"Relax; you need to save your strength. Having a mental break down right now is not the best thing, if you want to stay alive". Amu swallowed the lump in her throat and sat up the best she could. The girl smiled and stuck her hand threw the bars so it was right next to Amu.

"I'm Nala, and you?" taking the hand Amu shook it and smiled a little.

"Amu" Nala smiled and repeated her name, saying something about liking it and it being unique. Both freezing when they heard a giant bang, Nala pulled her hand back threw the bars and started screaming at the top of her lugs, and so did mostly every other girl in the ware house. Amu was flinching and looking all around the room at the screaming females. Flinching again when she heard a giant bag.

"Shut the fuck up, you dumb whores" flinching again and the rude name, Amu moved back in the small little cage when the man started walking towards her. Looking all around trying to find someone to help her, she looked down. 'Oh my fucking god, I'm naked! Why the hell am I fucking naked!?' She looked over at Nala and she just said scream. Opening her mouth Amu sucked in a giant breath and got ready to scream.

"Ah-" grabbing the hand that was now wrapped tightly around her throat, Amu struggled to breath. She felt the man move and he jerked his hand up so that Amu hit her head on the top of the small cage. Falling to the blood covered steal ground; Amu heard the cage being opened. Screaming in pain as the man grabbed a handful of her bright bubblegum pink hair; Amu was pulled out of the cage and throw on the ground. Coughing and spitting out some blood she looked up and felt something be wrapped around her neck. Before she could reach up and touch it, she was yanked down the hallway. Looking in the direction she was pulled, Amu saw that they had put a dog collar around her neck, with a leach attached.

'Are you fucking kidding me' she screamed in her head. Amu reached her hands up to grab it, but she was pulled again by in and she fell flat on her face. Getting up again, Amu grabbed onto the leach and pulled against it. The man that was pulling her froze in mid step and turned around and glared at her. Walking back towards her, he picked her up by the waist, hoisting her over his shoulder and started walking again. Amu started screaming and kicking the man and banging on his back. He just kept walking and Amu just started to scream loader. Stopping in mid kick, Amu got an idea. She put her head down on his shoulder and opened her mouth –

"Shit!" Amu came up out of the freezing tub of water and looked around franticly, getting ready to beat the shit out of the dick head who just threw her in this ice bucket.

"Wow, you got a really pretty one didn't you?" Looking to her left Amu saw a middle aged woman, who was really pale and had long black, straight hair. She also had these creepy orange eyes.

"Yeah, but she wasn't easy, she almost bit me" looking over at the man that had put her in the hell tub, Amu stood up and started going towards him. The man sighed and put his hand on her head and pushed her down into the tub.

"Here" he handed the black haired women the collar and she hooked it to a leash that was attached to the wall. Coming up out of the water, Amu started coughing out bubbles. The black haired women grabbed a white bottle and squirted it all over Amu's head. She started washing Amu's hair while she just sat there and shivered to death. After the women torched Amu for about 3 minutes with shampooing and conditioning her hair, Amu finally sighed in relief when she saw a towel. Standing up, she started getting out of the tub.

"Oh hell no" said the man who was holding the towel, Amu tilted her head and glared at him. He handed it to the women and she walked over and whispered something to the two men who just smirked in return. Amu watched as she left the small bathroom like place and looked at the two men. They started walking towards her and she backed up until she fell in the tub. The one that carried her in here turned, patted the other one on the shoulder and left the room. Amu looked at him. He had brown hair and blue eyes and honestly, he looked like Edward from Twilight, no lie.

"Ok look, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way". Amu turned her head slowly to glare at the teen (she thinks).

"Ok on one condition, what are you doing?" He didn't even blink.

"De-scenting you" Amu just stared at him.

"_What?!_" The teen sighed and sat down on the chair next to the tube.

"I'm not suppose to be talking to you in the first place but, since I will never see you again, it doesn't really matter". Amu raised an eyebrow at the kid. 'Who the fuck dose this kid think he is'. Sighing Amu sat up in the water and tried to cover her body.

"You don't need to do that, I have seen hundreds of naked women" he said while sitting up and grabbing a bottle.

"I don't give two fucks what you've seen. You're not seeing my body". Looking at her like 'oh really'. The kid turned and held out his hand.

"C'mon". Grabbing it Amu stood up and got out of the tub. "Close your eyes tight and don't breathe until I say" he said while unscrewing the cap, Amu just glared at him.

"Just do it, it's either this or I have to strap you down to that" he pointed at a chair that looked something like a sex chair. Amu's eyes widened and she looked back at him. He just nodded while she closed her eyes.

"Ready?" Amu shook her head while he said ok. He took the bottle and poured half of it on her.

"Ok you can breathe" he said while putting it on the table next to him. Amu let out a huge breath and nearly puked.

"That shit stinks!" she said while trying to wipe it off her.

"I know it dose but its either this or... Never mind. Now this part you're not going to like" he said while sighing. Amu looked over at him. He reached over and unhooked her collar from the wall and hooked it to a hook behind his head, which forced her to sit on his lap facing him.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Amu put her hands on his shoulders and tried to push put her collar just got tighter.

"You'll choke yourself to death if you keep doing that" he said while grabbing her hands and putting hand cuffs on her. He took her arms and put them around his neck and hooked them to the wall as well. Amu started thrashing about.

"Stop or ill have the other guy come do this". Amu froze at that and looked at him.

"Do what?" Amu gave him the dirtiest look while he just sighed.

"If you don't scream, I'll do it fast and you won't have to wear a gag". Amu just started wide eyed at him while he grabbed the bottle and squirted a ton of it in his hand.

"Please, don't scream, please" he said while looking Amu in the eye. She was about to reply when her bod jerked, "Ah!" Amu's head flung back and she screamed bloody murder as she felt the guy stick his fingers deep within her vagina. Amu's head flung forward and she was ready to bash her head into this guys until she saw the way he was looking at her. He was just starting at her, and the other thing was, he wasn't moving his fingers at all.

"You're a virgin aren't you?" He said while pulling them out. Amu just nodded as tears started to cloud her vision at what she thought was about to happen.

"Calm down. I'm not going to rape you" he said while pouring more on his fingers.

"I'm required to do this. I do it to the 'younger ones'. They wanted the other guy to do it to you but I said I could handle it. I'm sorry, you're just way too pretty for that man to rape you, and he _will_ do it" Amu started full out crying now. She doesn't know why but she feels like she should thank him, but that feeling was gone when he plunged his fingers back in and she had to bite her lip to stop the scream the welled in her throat.

"I'm sorry. Just one more time. 3 is the least amount of times I can do this" Amu laid her head on his shoulder and cried into it. Amu jerked when she felt him pull them out. She heard the sound of the bottle squirting the horrible liquid on his fingers. Amu felt him put his other hand on her lower back.

"This one is going to hurt, you can bite my shoulder if it helps" he said while rubbing her back, Amu shook her head no and he laughed a little.

"Ok whatever you want pinky". Amu felt him moved his fingers between her legs. He started rubbing her whole vaginal area and then-

"YEahhhh" she screeched. Amu bit her tongue so hard she drew blood. He didn't move his fingers as he waited for her to calm down. Pulling them out slowly, he moved his other hand to her shoulder and pulled her so he could see her. Whipping her tears he smiled.

"I'm sorry this happened to you" he said with pity in his eyes. Right as Amu was about to ask why, the door to the room swung open to reveal the man that brought her in here.

"Come on Kenny, quite flirting with the merchandise. We half to sell her" Amu froze when she felt the man run his hand up her back.

"Even tho it would be _lovely _if we could keep her" he said with the creepiest voice Amu had ever heard, right as she was about to give this dick a piece of her mind, Kenny did it for her.

"Don't touch her! I just fucking de-scented her!" Amu shivered as he poured the liquid down her back where he toughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever" he said while waving his hand and walking out. The black haired women walked in and un-hooked Amu's hands and pulled her off of Kenny's lap.

"Did you clean _every_ part of her?" she said while looking Amu up and down.

"Yes mamm" he said while standing up.

"Good" she turned while holding Amu's leach and pulled her out of the room. Amu looked back to catch a glimpse of Kenny mouthing good luck. Amu smiled and tripped a little when the women jerked the leach. Amu turned to glare at her but stopped when she saw the sight in front of her. There where around 20 different girls, that had leach's on just like her that where standing on the stage. She looked around the back to see even more.

"Where in the hell is the special item!?" she heard someone yell. The women that was holding her leach said right here and pulled Amu towards the stage. The other female looked at Amu up and down.

"She can walk pretty well for someone who is _supposed_ to be drugged" the lady said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"That's what I was doing until I heard your load ass mouth calling me" said the lack haired women. The other just rolled her eyes and motioned for another male to come over here. He grabbed Amu's arm and stuck ma needle deep in her arm.

"Aw fuck!" Amu yelled as she pulled her arm away from the man's grasp. A harsh slap was heard as Amu starred wide eyed at the black haired women who just slapped her.

"Watch your mouth" she said and Amu was about to retaliate until she saw the other girls shaking their heads no and mouthing 'shut up!' to her. Amu shut her mouth and almost fell forward when the women started walking towards the stage. She handed the leash to two men and they started pulling Amu out on stage. Amu looked around as she tried her best to focus her eyes. They pulled her over to the middle of the stage and hooked her leash to a hook on the floor. The other one pushed her down so she was sitting, on her but on the floor. The other one behind her stayed there as the other man walked off stage. Amu felt her legs being toughed as she tried to move but she couldn't. That stupid needle they stuck in her arm must have had some kind of paralyzing drug in it. The man grabbed her knees and spread them open just as the curtain opened. Amu squinted at the bright light before her eyes focused and she looked around the room. She looked up as she heard the announcer call out,

"And now everyone! The grand finally to our annual Vampire Auction!" Amu blacked out just as the audience started too applauded and oo and aw at her.

Pleg: That! Is how you write a damn story!

Ikuto: -.- Are you really stopping there?

Pleg: Yes because my best friend is coming over. So fuck you! (Flicks off Ikuto)

Cassie: Yeah bitch! Fuck off! (Flicks off Ikuto with Pleg)

Ikuto: Who da fuck is she?! (Gets in a glaring match with Cassie)

Pleg: She is my best friend, lover, and twin! That's who!

Amu: I have given up on speaking!

Cassie: NO! I love you Amu! You're so cute! (Hugs Amu)

Amu: Da fuck?

Pleg: She likes you dude. She don't like very many people. She barley likes me -_-

Ikuto: Haha! (Points at Pleg)

*Pleg starts fighting with Ikuto*

Cassie: Ok stop! Pleg, Come!

Pleg: Yes mamm.

Ikuto and Amu: (Jaws hit the floor) HOLY SHIT! She listens to you?!

Cassie: Yeah? 0-0

Ikuto: How?

Cassie: If you review I shall tell you my secrete!

Pleg: SHUT DA FUCK UP!

Ikuto: REVIEW DAMNIT!

Amu: Please?! We need to know this shit!


	2. Chapter 2

Pleg: I am really surprised with myself honestly.

Ikuto: I'm surprised your still breathing..

Pleg: Why?

Ikuto: Because, I thought the people who reads these things would have killed you for writing them.

Pleg: Cock sucker.0_0

Ikuto: Pussy hugger. ;)

Pleg: I do enjoy hugging pussy…

Amu: 0-0 Why me? Pleg does not own a damn thing!

Pleg: Hey guys, I know there aren't very many people who read my stories but, those of you who do… I really really really appreciate reviews! No really, I do. It makes me smile…

Ikuto: All the fucks given none.

Pleg: I hate you.

~Vampire Auction~

"And now everyone! The grand finally to our annual Vampire Auction!" Amu blacked out just as the audience started too applauded and oo and aw at her. Amu's body went limp as the buff man behind her held her up against his torso so everyone could see. The man had to squat with his knees on either side of her body, her head on his shoulder, barely staying up.

The auction house wasn't as full as normal, but this was for a reason. Only special members could see the special item. And man where they seeing it. People where already starting to call out to buy her, even before they knew anything about her.

"Now, now" the speaker said holding up his hand in a shut up and wait you horney bastards way. He looked over at the girl, his makeup covered eyes scanning over her body. No arousal was found for him, he liked the boy auctions better. The man sighed and licked his lips, his white fangs slightly showing as he did so. He held out his hand, signaling to the girl.

"Why don't we learn a little about this lovely creature, shall we?" the gay vampire looked down and opened the folder. A picture of the Amu was in the corner of her in her school uniform, laughing.

"Her name is Hinamori Amu. She is 16 years old, and is 5'4. She has bright bubblegum pink hair with honey golden eyes that could melt any man's soul with one look. She is a very bright, and cheery girl, she has many different talents. Her blood type is, AB positive, oo. And is, as far as we know, a virgin in everything, and look at this! She hasn't even had her first kiss! Ha!" There where oo's and ahh's at everything, and laughter at the end. The speaker smirked as he saw the audience start to get anxious.

"Now let's start the bidding at… 50 thousand! Do I hear 50?" he said while waving a maillot around, leaning on the podium he was at looking back and forth at the audience. Numbers where flying everywhere threw the air. Within 30 seconds, it was up to 500 thousand.

"Ok do I hear 550?" a man called out and then 4 more fallowed. The announcer looked back at the girl. 'This girl is going to sell for a million I know it'. He looked back and continued.

"900 thousand. Cash" said an old man, standing up hold a suite case. Everyone looked at him and cringed at the thought of him fucking the girl. The speaker sighed, "900 going once. Going twice-"

"1.3 million"

Everyone turned and stared at the man up front. He was sitting right in front of the girl. He stood up and looked at the announcer. The announcer blinked at the man. He was a highly respected vampire, and also a very generous customer. He had been a member for years.

"One million going once" said the teller looking around the bald man was about to retaliate but the other stopped him.

"I would not suggest that Kazroagey" said the man as he pulled out a cigar from his right coat pocket. Blowing a piece of his midnight blue hair out of his face he glared at the man.

"I can tripe any amount you somehow 'magically' come up with. You are in debt to me already… remember?" the old man glared at the other.

"Don't harass me Aruto" he said as he sat down. "That's what I thought" Aruto said as he looked back at the speaker. He looked back and forth and hit the maillot down and yelled, sold!

~12 hours later~

Amu groaned and rolled over, she tried to move her hands to hold her head but they wouldn't move. 'Why can't I move my hands?' Amu's eyes snapped open and they started darting around looking for something or someone who could tell her where she was and why her hands were tied. Amu looked around the bed she was on, it was a queen and had a ton of white fluffy pillows with all different designs. The comforter a white with gold criss cross trimming. It was a canopy bed and had a white, see threw silk cover over it. That was all that was in the room, nothing else. There were no windows, no nothing! Just a big bed in the middle of a big white room. Amu looked down and groaned, she hand a leather type holder, wrapped around her legs holding them tightly together. She figured her hands where the same way. She was still butt ass naked but there was a blue ribbon on her ankle with a little gold bell on it. 'Weird. Well just like everything else here' she thought, she moved her foot and the bell jingled making a beautiful sound.

Amu looked at the door that was straight in front of the bed. The door knob was turning and she could hear voices on the other side of it. "Fuck" she cursed as it started to open. In walked a middle aged man, with midnight blue hair and matching eyes. He was wearing a black tailored suit and looked like a billon bucks. He just stood there staring at her. Amu stared back at him, waiting for something, she didn't know what either. The man walked in and shut the door with his foot creating a load bang. He walked to the end of bed and leaned forward, putting either of his hands on the bed posts of the bed. He looked at Amu up and down and smirked at her. He tilted his head and waited for her to react. And man did she react.

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I YOU CREEPY BASTARD?! WHY AM I NAKED! WHY AM I STRAPPED DOWN! AND WHY DOES THIS ROOM HAVE NO WINDOWNS!?" Amu was breathing heavily as she stared back at the man in front of her. He stood up straight, folded his arms over his chest.

"Are you done" he said in a emotion less tone. Amu opened her mouth to say more but he held up his hand to stop her. "No correction you are done". Amu's eyes widen at the man in front of her. How fucking dare he! Amu opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind but stopped when he glared at her.

"Meaning if you screaming again, your mouth will be sown shut" he said while walking around the side of the bed, sitting next to her. Amu's mouth closed and he rolled his eyes.

"Why did I buy you" he said while rubbing one of his hands over his face. Amu's eyes widen at this word, he saw this and sighed.

"Ok look. My name is Tsukiyomi Aruto. And I bought you at the Vampire Auction for 1.3 million dollars". Amu just blinked at the man in front of her, and then she noticed. Aruto grinned widely and Amu just stared at his fangs. That's rude you know, he said while flicking her on the noise. Amu sneezed in return and Aruto laughed at her.

"Well, it looks like I picked the perfect girl" Aruto ran his hand under Amu's chin. Amu pulled it away and he just chuckled at her. The leaned backward and smirked.

"Nice ass pinky" he said as he stood up. "Pervert" she whispered under her breath. She looked up at Aruto when she heard his laugh.

"Even if you whisper, I can still hear you. And you think I'm a pervert? Wait until you meet my son". Aruto leaned down and grabbed Amu's noise pulling it back and forth making her head fallow. Amu blew on his face and he just sighed standing up. He snapped his fingers and door opened to reveal 2 maids dressed in black and white dresses. Aruto pointed at Amu and the maids nodded walking over to her. They turned her so she was on her stomach and un did both her bonds. Amu sat up and rubbed her wrists. She looked up at Aruto and murdered a quick thanks. He laughed at her again.

"Don't thank me yet sweetie" he said as the maids left the room and then came back with clothes. The pulled her to her feet and dressed her as Aruto watched. When they were done Amu was in black booty shorts and a white see threw elbow length v neck top. She was wearing blue undies and a white sports bra.

"Good" Aruto said while telling the maids to leave. They nodded their heads and left without a word. Amu but her hand on her hip and looked up and down at him.

"Well someone has power hun?" she said while sitting down on the bed. Aruto gave her a oh please look and told her that she has no idea. He headed towards the door telling Amu to fallow. She jumped off the bed and fallowed him down the maze of hall ways. Not paying attention to a damn thing. She was more concerned about what he said earlier. 'He bought me.. He bought me… and from what Kenny had said… I think I know for what'. Aruto stopped and Amu bumped into him and fell on the floor. He opened the door and left it open for her to fallow.

Walking in the room Amu's eyes widen at the giant mahogany wood desk that Aruto was sitting behind. "Close the door and park it" he said pointing at the chair. Amu closed the door behind her and sat down in the small leather chair.

He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when the door to his office, Amu thought, slammed open.

"Aruto Tsukiyomi, were the fuck is your son?" said a brown hair teen with bright green eyes. He was trying to look seriously at Aruto but It wasn't working. Aruto was trying not to strangle his son's best friend to death but it wasn't working.

"Kukai, how many times do I half to tell you", he said while standing up and putting his hands on the desk. "Fucking knock before you come in a room. Or next time, I'll lock you in a dark chamber" Aruto said in a scary ass tone that could make a shank piss itself.

"Y-yes sir" Kukai said while standing up straight and swallowing the lump in his throat. He looked over at Amu and his eyes went to slits.

"Who's that" he said while pointing straight at Amu. She just blinked at him. Aruto sighed and rubbed the bridge of his noise as he slumped down in his chair.

"That is none of your concern Kukai. Now please leave".

"Fuck no. Who is she?" he said while sitting down in the chair next to her, looking at what he could see of her. Aruto just rolled his eyes and motioned his hand towards Kukai.

"Why? Why him?" Aruto said while the looked up at the sky. Sighing he flooded his hands while leaning his elbows on the table, resting his head on his fingers.

"Kukai, this is Hinamori Amu. And she is Ikuto's new toy" he said while scanning Amu up and down for the 10th time that day.

"W-what?" Amu said while leaning forward, putting both hands on the arm rests. Kukai looked over at Amu with shock eminent on his face.

"What the fuck? Why does he get a new toy! I want a new toy!" Kukai said while glaring back at Aruto. Amu was fading in and out consciousness. She was swaying back and forth, her eyes opening and closing.

'What?! Why me why…'. Amu fell back against the chair unconscious.

Aruto looked over at her and sighed. He looked back at Kukai who was still bitching. He reached in his coat pocket and pulled out another cigar. 'Here we go' he thought as he lit it.

Pleg: Finally! 1:30am…jezz..

Ikuto: Love you Pleg!

Pleg: Mhm whatever… But if I start getting enough traffic and reviews from my stories.. I'll start updating once a week… To whatever story gets the most reviews XD

Ikuto: I like that plan!

Amu: I don't!

Pleg: Don't care! Review!

Ikuto: And Pleg will make me fuck Amu's tight pussy! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Pleg: WILL SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS PICTURE!? *Points at computer swinging hands around***

**Ikuto: Hold the fuck up. *Grabs tea and hands to Pleg***

**Pleg: Mhm *sips tea and starts writing***

**Ikuto: That's it… Drink the tea you demon child *strokes her head creepily***

**Cat: She is so special... *Watch's Pleg scream at computer* Oh yeah…**

**Ikuto: Was she dropped on her head when she was a baby? *pokes her head***

**Cat: Yup… around 6 times.. **

**Amu: Damn…**

**Ikuto and Cat: Pleg don't own shit!**

**Pleg: Nope!**

**So apparently my rant worked, I apologize for doing that tho… I feel bad so I hurried and did this for you guys! Enjoy! I love you!**

**Vampire Auction**

_~Some were else~_

Ikuto's POV

I looked around and sighed to myself, putting my arms behind my heard and leaning back on the dark leather couch my ass was planted on. There were 3 fine-ass girls around me, one was a vampire…sadly and the other 2 where humans. They were pampering me from head to toe and doing anything I wanted them to do.

One of the vampire girls with long black hair was sitting on my lap straddling me, her arms around my neck and hands in my midnight blue hair while she stuck her hot tongue down my throat. I groaned into the kiss and pushed my lips hard against hers, pulling her closer from where my hands rested on her small hips. I felt one of the other girls unzip my pants and start to kiss my erection threw my boxers. She pulled them down and started to lick me and suck on the tip. I could feel that it was one of the humans, she didn't have teeth. I felt the girl in my lap twist one of my nipples threw my shirt. I groaned again but I pulled away from her. She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. I rolled my eyes and motioned for the other human to come here. She did as instructed. I looked at her up and down; she had dirty blonde hair that was curly and short. Big bright blue eyes blinked at me as I smirked at her. I motioned her with my finger to come closer and she did. I reached up and ran my hand up her collar bone, around her neck and into her hair; I pulled her down so her face was on my shoulder. I licked her neck and she shivered. I started to suck and she whimpered a little, 'Now for the fun part'. I opened my mouth wide and bit into the biggest vain I could find on her neck. She groaned and held on to the chair as I sucked really hard. I could smell her arousal as I sank my fangs deeper into her flesh. Being bitten is the most, lustful thing there is. It's like having 100 orgasms at once.

'Stop! You're going to give her scars!' said the little voice in my head that told me right from wrong, I started to pull away until my favorite side pitched in. 'She'll get over it! Plus, when was the last time you had innocence blood like this? Over 30 years bitch! Keep sucking!' I smiled at my inner self as he beat the shit out of the good side. I took about 5 big gulps from her neck, and then she got heave… 'Which means she's unconscious'. I pulled away and the girl fell on the floor like she was dead asleep. The vampire chick had gotten off a while ago and the other human girl had already left.

The site in front of me is more amusing than anything I have seen in along long time, my best friend is sitting there texting while a girl is 'trying' to give him a blow job. Reza Yuuiery, the only person I know who would have the balls to do this besides me. Chuckling, I leaned on the door frame and watched at this human tried to give him an orgasm.

His blood red hair contrasting to the dark leather couch he was lying on like the one in the room I was in. His bright neon orange eyes, running up and down across the screen, talking to probley 6 different people. His black V-neck shirt up to his chest to reveal his well-toned abs, his body tan, not white and pasty like most vampires. His baggy tan cargo pants un done at the front, his black belt hanging to the side, and a brunet in between his legs. I saw his convers on the floor next to the door, along with his wallet. Sighing I picked up them both, slipping his wallet in the back pocket of my dark blue levies. I walked over to the girl and tapped her on the head. She looked up, the tip of his cock still in her mouth. I motioned for her to leave and she did without a word. Then I turned back to my friend to smirk. Raising my hand with his convers in it I got ready to drop them on his dick.

"So help me god Ikuto if you do that" Reza said not looking up from the tiny screen, I just laughed. I dropped his shoes at his feet and he flinched when he heard the thump. He sat up, pulled his shirt down, buttoned his pants and stood up, his belt still undone.

"Explain to me why I'm here again?" I said while walking towards the door. Pulling his shoes on, Reza stood up, fixed his belt and fallowed me out the door.

"Cause I was told this place was 'the place' so I had ta take you" he said, checking out a girl that walked by and giving her a grin. I hummed in response and continued until I was out of the place.

"You got my wallet right?" Reza said while patting down his pants. Getting in my 2013 midnight blue mustang, I threw it at him. He got in the passenger seat and glared at me.

"Who shoved a stick up your ass this morning?" he put his seat belt on as I pulled out of the parking space. I just gave him 'the look' and he just said ahh and then dropped the conversation.

My dad has been getting on my ass lately and it's really starting to annoy me. He wants me to be the new leader of the Tsukiyomi clan when he dies and I really don't want to be. 'But you are the first born son' I thought as I mocked my dad's tone. I am seriously sick of it. Reza knows it too, he's always there when my dad gives me the speech. He's stopped trying to get my dad to change his mind a while ago, but once in a while, he'll hint or something. Reza and me have been friends for mostly our entire lives, we were both born vampires, so that means we are pure bloods. Yes, just like Twilight. I hate that movie so don't even. But he's always been there and I don't know what I would without him. He keeps me under control.

"You got any real" he said, going through the side holders in my car. Ignoring my friends comment I pulled into our drive way. Yeah Reza lives with me. We got enough room, I mean. A 300 room mansion with 100 archers of property isn't enough room then I don't know what is. The giant garden and pool out back was a bit much for my tastes but hey, whatever. The 200 servants my dad keeps on staff I like, that's for sure. I saw a couple of gardeners walking around with plants and stuff, pulling farther up the long drive way, I came around the corner and noticed Kukai's Ford was here along with Nagi's Toyota.

"Great" I said while slapping a hand over my face. I put the car in park and got out, Reza fallowing. I started looking around making sure I wasn't going to get jumped by the brown haired idiot.

"Why are they here?" Reza said, fallowing me up the steps to the front doors. I shrugged my shoulders. I just hope that my dad is here otherwise the house would be trashed. Pulling the giant wood door open, I looked inside to see everything perfect, a couple of maids walking around. "Hmm.." I said as I walked in, the maids who were around me bowed. I shooed them away with my hand and continued walking down the corridor. Reza fallowing me, I looked in the living room, no one. Then I headed for my father's study. That's where he was, probley with them writing sentences for breaking something. Walking through the living and towards the double mahogany doors that where placed right across from the fire place.

"Are we clear Kukai?" I heard as I pulled them open, two heads snapped in my direction. Walking in, with Reza behind me, I plopped down on the chair next to him.

"What's up?" I stated with a bored expression. My father looked at me up and down and shook his head, meaning I don't want to know where you've been. He looked back up at me with a smirk.

"Go to your room. There's a 'surprise for you there" he said while I watched Kukai glare at the floor mumbling 'lucky bastard'.

**Ta da! SO I hope you guys like it! And p.s; I'm not going to describe all the characters! Sorry I'm lazy!~ Drop me a review? And I'll continue~**


	4. Chapter 4

Pleg: You all so fucking owe me for this…

Ikuto: The fuck we do.

Pleg: Not you my readers… I'm going to need a nap after this shit…

Amu: Here's an idea, don't write the fricken story.

Pleg: Shut up pinky no one cares about you opinion.

Amu: *starts to cry*n

Ikuto: Pleg don't own shit!

Vampire Auction

"Go to your room. There's a 'surprise for you there" Aruto said while flipping through paper's on his desk. He glanced up at his son to see him staring at Kukai.

"Did you seriously just call me that" Ikuto stood up and took a step towards Kukai. Kukai looked up as his childhood friend and mentally slapped himself. Standing up and back up from the blue haired vampire, Kukai tried to get to the door but stopped when he bumped into Reza. Kukai's eyes went wide as he turned his head to see Reza grinning at him. Grabbing him by the neck, Reza lifted Kukai off the ground. He brought the younger vampire to his face and grinned, his florescent orange eyes getting dark with anger.

"Do you really want another month without blood?" Reza ran a finger under Kukai's chin making him shiver. He shook his head no repeatedly, and Reza gave a quick good and let go of the teen above a chair, making him sit.

"C'mon bro. Let's go see what the old man left ya" Reza grabbed Ikuto's wrist, leading him away from the younger vampire. Giving a way to Aruto, Reza closed the door. Ikuto was still zoned out as Reza headed up the stairs thinking his friend was fallowing him. Groaning when he noticed Ikuto wasn't, he walked back down the stairs only to hit Ikuto upside the head.

"Hey!" Ikuto said while glaring at the red head. Reza just smirked and motioned for him to come on. Sighing, Ikuto started fallowing his friend to his room. Ikuto racked his mind as they got to the top of the stairs. He knew it wasn't one of his other friends; they would have been in the kitchen. Oh god if it's someone he has to torture or worse, paper work, he was going have a heart attack. They were half way down the hall way when Reza just stopped, almost causing Ikuto to fall into him.

"Dude what's wrong" Ikuto went to his friend's side and looked him up and down. Reza's bright orange eyes where dilated and he was breathing heavily. Reza looked down so his hair was covering his eyes.

"Human" he stated and then bolted in the direction of Ikuto's room. Ikuto barley caught what he said as he raced after him, turning the corner, he smelled it too. '_Human_' he thought as his instincts kicked in. He was running just as fast as Reza now. They were a good 5 feet from the door until they stopped. They looked at each other and nodded, in a sort of confirmation way. Ikuto went for the door handle and opened it.

The room was pitch black and it reeked of human. They both smirked as they entered the room, closing the door and locking it behind them. They both stopped and listened well. They could hear ragged breathing and the sound to chains clanging against each other, coming from Ikuto's bed. Ikuto looked towards the bed and saw a fair out line of someone chained to his bed. Smirking his nudged Reza, telling him he was going to turn on the lights. The red head nodded and Ikuto flipped the dim switch.

Both Ikuto and Reza groaned at the sight in front of them. A 16 year old girl with bubblegum pink hair was on Ikuto's bed her arms chained above her head, to a hook above the head board. Her honey golden eyes darted around the room as she struggled on the bed, trying to get her arms free to cover her naked body. She froze when she saw the two males, but only for a second, only to continue thrashing around.

Ikuto and Reza smirked and then looked form each other to the girl and back again. Reza motioned for Ikuto to go first, his arms stretched out towards the girl. Ikuto grinned wide at his friend and then turned his attention back to the girl. Walking up to the bed, he sat down next to her and ran a finger down her side, making the girl freeze.

"I wonder where the old man found you" Ikuto smirked at the girl who just glared at him. His midnight blue eyes looking over her chest.

"That's not a very flattering face babe" he heard Reza say. Looking up, Ikuto saw that his friend was on the other side of the bed, same position as him except he was tracing patters on her collarbone. The girls head snapped in the direction of Reza as she shivered and tried to move away from him. Ikuto smirked and moved his hand up her stomach, to right under her chest.

"What's wrong love? To shocked by our beauty to speak?" Reza's smirk grew as his friend said this. The pink haired girl turned her head back to Ikuto and scoffed. The way she moved made her chest move to the side.

"You should really pull that stick out of your ass before you get an infection". The girl smirked at Ikuto closing her eyes to show affect. She fully expected the blue haired man to be shocked but when she opened her eyes, his expression hadn't changed. Her head snapped in the direction of the other one who was laughing.

"Wow, the old man sure knows how to pick em. Hun, Ikuto?" he while turning his head to look at the blue hair man. He just grunted in response and turned to grin at his friend.

"Maybe we should teach her some manners. What'd a ya say Reza?" he turned back to the girl, whose eyes where as wide as the moon. Reza looked back at his friend, fake concern written all over his face. He put his hand on his heart, trying to act like he had one.

"But Ikuto! She's so young we could hurt her! Or scare her mentally!" Reza had keened forward, his right hand in-between her legs flat on the bed leaning towards Ikuto. Ikuto looked back at his friend and smirked, "Or both".

They both turned their attention back to the girl who was staring wide eyed at them. She opened her mouth to say something but instead it came out as a painful scream. Ikuto pinched her nipple harder as her body arched off the bed and then he let go. Her body fell back to the bed as she breathed heavily, trying to get her composure back. She yelped again when Reza licked her side, holding her hips down to the bed. Ikuto got up and moved to the head of the bed and undid her chains, unlocking them from her wrists. The pink haired girl tried to get up to move but yelped when she felt the grip on her waist tighten. Reza let go of her waist, to grab her wrists and pull her so now she was sitting up. Ikuto took her wrists from him as the red head moved the girl's legs so she was now sitting on the side of the bed. Ikuto got behind her, his hands instantly going to her chest, his mouth latching onto her neck, sucking slightly. The girl groaned load and Reza smirked.

"Hey pinky, what's your name" he said while getting down on his knees, spreading her legs wide, Ikuto letting go of her chest to pull her legs over his knees. Ikuto let go of her neck as his hands went back to her chest.

"Yeah what is your name?" Ikuto pinched her nipples witch made her jerk forward. But Ikuto kept her firmly against his torso.

"You either tell us or we skip the fore play and go to fucking you". Reza pinched her clint hard as he said this. She yelped nice and load and the shuttered. "A-Amu..." she gasped when she felt a finger in her hole.

"Amu hun?" Reza said while biting her inner thigh, sucking on it as well trying to create a mark. Ikuto smirked and moved his mouth back to the place on her neck he had been working on.

"Yaney~" he said while sucking on the red mark harder. Amu leaned back and moaned. Reza smirked at this, "Guess they gave her those only when touched drugs". Ikuto nodded in agreement. Pulling back slightly, he opened his mouth wide, his fangs coming out. Reza looked up just in time to see Ikuto sink his fangs deep into the girl's perfect neck. She jumped her back aching and her mouth opened wide in a silent moan. Reza took this chance, and stuck two fingers deep into her wet core. The girl made a whining noise, her back relaxing, as Ikuto put two fingers in her mouth to keep her quite. Reza started moving his fingers in and out, trying to loosen the girl up. Ikuto pulled away from her neck to lick at the mark he had permanently put in her skin, blood still trickling out. She was his now, and nothing could change that. She belonged to him.

Reza started to scissor her as Ikuto went back to pinching her nipples. Amu arched her back, her whole body tensing as she felt an orgasm coming.

Her mind was filling to the brim with questions. Why was she responding was the one that was most evening in her mind. Along with why does it feel so good? Usually when someone touches you, who you don't want to be touching you, it usually doesn't feel good. Amu shuttered as an orgasm hit her body, hard. Reza moved his mouth to her core and sucked hard, cleaning her out. Panting hard, Amu tried to stay awake but her body wasn't listening. She felt Reza go back to fingering her. The pinklett's vision started to fade as her body got heavier. Amu leaned back against Ikuto's chest as she blacked out.

Pleg: There. It was rushed so don't bitch about mistakes okay?

Ikuto: I love you so fucking much right now!

Reza: I got the pussy. *smirks triumphantly*

Amu: I HATE YOU ALL!1

Pleg, Ikuto, and Reza: Review if you want Amu to be in a 3 some! Pwease?


End file.
